


Raccoon Mischief

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. The sight of a raccoon on the kitchen table caused Reverend Amos Howell to glower.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

The sight of a raccoon on the kitchen table caused Reverend Amos Howell to glower. His eyes were on the raccoon as it attempted to eat the apple pie Martha just baked. He recalled abandoning the kitchen and letting his foster family know that the pie was ready a few seconds ago. ''How did you get in here?'' Amos glanced at the door. ''Ah. Someone forgot to close the door. Probably Kara,'' he muttered.

Amos watched while the raccoon turned to him and bared its fangs. ''You weren't invited.''

Amos approached the table at a snail's pace. After he opened his arms, he attempted to seize the raccoon. He winced as soon as his body contacted the table. Amos glowered again when the raccoon ran. His arm struck the pie and knocked it down. His eyes flew open the minute it landed on the floor.

Footsteps were why Amos looked back. Eyes remained wide as soon as Martha appeared with Kara and Jonathan. Their expressions matched his current one.

''Why did you knock the pie down?'' Kara asked after a sudden frown formed on her face.

''I tried to capture the raccoon, but my arm contacted the pie and it...'' Amos frowned when one of Jonathan's eyebrows went up. ''It was a complete accident, Jonathan!'' he said.

Martha turned to the door. Concern formed in her eyes before she addressed Kara. ''Did you forget to close the door again?''

Kara bit her lip for a split second. ''Maybe?''

''A raccoon got in through the door,'' Amos said.

''The raccoon didn't teleport!'' Kara muttered. She watched as Amos scowled near her.

Jonathan started to glance at everything in the kitchen. ''I don't see a raccoon,'' he said to Amos. He viewed Martha approaching the door and shutting it.

''What are we going to do about dessert?'' Kara asked.

Jonathan and Martha focused on Amos. They frowned at the same time.

''What are we going to do about a certain preacher?'' Jonathan muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes went by. Amos frowned another time after he cleaned the mess up. He recalled his family going out for dessert. Were they going to return with anything for him? Most likely no. He was to remain alone as punishment for his ''lie.''

Amos started to smirk. His family never said anything about him staying within the kitchen. After he walked to the door, he opened it. He began to shut it.

Amos had no idea about where he was going. At least for the most part. He refused to walk to the local family restaurant. If Kara and her family viewed him? If he thought the cranky raccoon was terrifying... He didn't wish to imagine matching scowls and wide eyes at the same time.

Eyes were on a small crowd near one general store. Curiosity filled them. Amos approached everyone. Yet he was never viewed at all.

''There were large footprints by trees!'' a man said with wide eyes.

''A giant animal?'' one woman muttered.

The man nodded twice.

''What sort of animal?'' another woman wished to know.

The man shrugged. ''Maybe a raccoon?''

Amos almost laughed. Another raccoon causing problems for others. Why was he not shocked?


	3. Chapter 3

Boredom caused Amos to wander again. He found himself near trees and glanced at the ground. His eyes flew open another time. Large footsteps. Just like a raccoon's. Did he wish to know where the creature was?

Amos heard the sound of a tree falling nearby. ''Hm?'' he thought as a frown returned. Amos followed the sound. Eyes began to settle on a large raccoon. They widened again. He stepped back slowly.

The raccoon was taller than trees and seemed to look for something. It glanced at everything occasionally.

Amos wondered if the creature was hungry. His eyes remained wide as soon as it noticed him. The minute the raccoon snarled by him. ''So that's the answer,'' he muttered. His scowl came back. Amos tensed. ''I'm not going to be anything's meal,'' he said.

A tentacle emerged from the preacher's mouth in one attempt to wrap around the raccoon's leg and knock it down.

The raccoon stepped to the side and began to snarl another time. It viewed the tentacle returning to Amos.

Frowning, Amos began to step back again. He wondered why animals loathed him. What did he do to them? Oh. Right. He attempted to seize a raccoon earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

A dark form appeared near the large animal. It bit the latter's tail and heard a shrill cry.

Amos was confused and tilted his head to one side. ''Hm?'' Amos started to view the creature fleeing. One different smile formed on his long face. He nodded. ''Many thanks,'' he said to the form.

The preacher's eyes bulged when he recognized the raccoon from earlier. ''You saved me?''

The raccoon hissed at Amos and tensed.

''Why did you save me?'' Amos muttered.

After the raccoon walked to a shrub, it devoured a few berries.

Amos folded his arms before he frowned again. ''I see.'' He recalled the raccoon attempting to eat the pie. One current attempt to eat extra berries. ''You're always hungry. I guess the creature was starving as well.'' He shrugged his shoulders.

The raccoon finished other berries and fled.

Amos heard footsteps again and looked back. It was the return of his shocked expression. Amos watched while the Kents frowned at him.

''There you are. We returned to the farm minutes ago and you weren't there,'' Jonathan said.

''Raccoons again?'' Kara asked.

Amos nodded.

''I don't see any raccoons,'' Kara said.

''There are going to be extra farm chores for you to do this week!'' Jonathan informed Amos.

Frowning, Amos tensed before he followed the Kents. He looked back.

Amos thought he heard the sound of one happy raccoon purring.

THE END


End file.
